The 2017 Christmas Special
The 2017 Christmas Special refers to a Christmas-themed meme that ended the 2017 Christmas Countdown in BT Productions's DeviantArt page. Basic Info Dean Ambrose, Princess Peach, Pachinko Secretii, Kinny, Seth Rollins, Mario, Quinney, Roman Reigns, Luigi, and Lily Secretii celebrate Christmas in the OC Meme style. The Scenarios All fifty scenarios are below. Each subheading is marked with the key words of the scenario. Christmas Book Sleepover It's the beginning of the holiday season, and Rollins, Quinney, and Ambrose have all decided to sleep over at Rollins's house. Quinney was forced to dress up as Reigns to generate The Shield vibes. Just before they go to bed, they read a Christmas book to get into the holiday spirit. Quinney got payback for being forced to dress up as Reigns by volunteering to read "Pete the Cat Saves Christmas". Ambrose regrets allowing Quinney to read the book, thinking he should've convinced Rollins to replace her with Reigns. Gingerbread House Raid Kinny invites Mario and Reigns over to make gingerbread houses, but Pachinko raids the party. Kinny only has enough gingerbread for three houses. So Kinny tries to prevent Pachinko from stealing any gingerbread by saying "her party, her rules". Pachinko is mad at this treatment and kidnaps Mario. Mario will only be freed if he can successfully complete the Pachinko Machine secret level. Reigns agrees that Pachinko should get a chance at the gingerbread. Kinny then realizes that Mario is missing and relents. Pachinko is making a gingerbread house in Mario's place. Window Shopping Peach doesn't know what she wants for a present on Christmas, so she decides to go out window shopping with Lily and Rollins at her local mall. Peach and Lily bond well due to similar personalities. While Lily tries to figure out a present for Peach, Rollins sneaks away from Peach and Lily to get gifts for the other Shield guys. Once Lily finds this out, she runs off as well. Peach blushes and chases after Lily. Lily is mad that Rollins ditched her and Peach. She attempts to spray down Rollins with her deadly grimy water, but Rollins's ninja skills allow him to avoid everything. Lily's attack backfires in that she ruined the mall's supplies with her water. Thus, Lily ends up getting kicked out of the mall. Peach and Rollins will have to locate someplace else to find a present for Peach. Soup Kitchen In order to do something good for the season, Luigi decides to volunteer at a soup kitchen for the homeless. However, while working there, he sees Mario trying to get food! Luigi is shocked at this role reversal. Usually, it's Mario running the soup kitchen instead of him! Luigi asks Mario what he's up to, and it is revealed that Mario set up this plan so that he can run the soup kitchen in Luigi's place. Luigi knows that he will be ignored once again, so he allows Mario to work at the soup kitchen. Night of Love Reigns decided that for an experiment, the black and white colors in his "Shield outfit" would be swapped around. He regrets this decision and begs for Ambrose to snuggle with him. Ambrose accepts this, thinking Reigns got a Hunger Games simulator scenario. That night was filled with tons of love. Christmas Cards Lily makes Christmas cards and sends them to all the others that are participating in the special. She adds a silly photo with her family, as well as her favorite corny Christmas quote. Everyone is either flattered or weirded out. Since Lily made those cards, outright disapproval is not allowed on the threat of getting sprayed by the deadly grimy water. "Accidental" Mistletoe Kinny “accidentally” gets pushed under the mistletoe by Mario. Pachinko persuades Quinney to kiss her, but it appears the Secretii didn't think ahead on wanting this scenario, as Quinney kissing Kinny is twincest. Once Pachinko learns that Mario is responsible for pushing Kinny under the mistletoe, she attacks him and sends him to the Pachinko Machine as punishment for supporting twincest. Quinney still walks under the mistletoe. Kinny sees what Mario and Pachinko have done and attacks Quinney before walking off disgusted. Letters to Santa Peach and Luigi write letters to Santa. Peach would attempt to convince Santa to give her the more expensive gifts because of being a princess. Luigi is scared and writes his letter as if he is in a hesitant mood. Peach wants a huge doll house. Luigi doesn't care what he gets as long as it is not too spooky. Christmas Movie Rollins and Ambrose want to watch a Christmas movie together, but they are arguing over which one to watch. Ambrose wants a movie involving violence, but Rollins doesn't want violence. Ambrose wants the violence due to his crazy nature. Rollins wants to appreciate the holidays, thinking that violence will ruin the feels. Cue a cameo by Pikachu, who is a big Ambrollins fan. He takes the opportunity to force them to kiss each other. After the kiss, Ambrose and Rollins make a compromise and agree to watch a movie having equal portions of violence and peace. Christmas Dinner Party Time for Reigns and Quinney to go to a fancy Christmas-themed dinner party! Quinney walks in with her current appearance, since she already has red and green in her color scheme. Quinney doesn't need her winter outfit even though she already has one. Reigns walks in wearing all of the following: black shirt with a red logo, green jacket, and red and green checkered pants. Snow Angel Competition Kinny and Peach have a competition to see who can make the most snow angels in the least amount of time. Peach wins by default since Kinny is a quetzal. Kinny's snow angels are very likely to not come out like they're supposed to. Helping the Children Lily is persuaded to dress up as Santa for the local children’s centre. Ambrose is Mrs. Clause. Mario is the helper elf. Ambrose is happy about this genderbender situation, but Lily wishes that she and Ambrose swapped their outfits (so that Lily is Mrs. Clause and Ambrose is Santa). To convince Ambrose that an outfit switch is necessary, Lily brings up a Chibi Wrestlers video where HappyScary Dean dressed up as Santa. Mario is stuck with entertaining the children. At least the decision on who gets the role of the elf ended well, as Mario is a popular character. That One Toy All Pachinko wants for Christmas is one particular toy. Luigi tries to find her this gift, but everywhere he goes, he finds it's sold out. Even online, shipping would take too long to send it over in time for Christmas! So Luigi calls over Mario so they could cooperate and make a homemade version of the toy together. It totally worked, and Luigi is spared from being sent to the Pachinko Machine. Category:Memes Category:Events